Wizards and Mages
by Cat323
Summary: Harry meets a family member he doesn't remember. She's a Dursley? Why is she at Hogwarts? And what's between her and Professor Snape? Will only continue if get 10 review.
1. Default Chapter

"Mum? Dad? Anyone home?" Kaitlyn shut the door behind her and dumped her duffle bag beside it. A few seconds later she heard quiet footsteps coming from upstairs. She looked up to see a teen a few years younger than herself watching warily.  
  
"Hello, you must be Harry."  
  
"Hello, who are you?"  
  
"Don't remember me huh? Well, you were only three when I left. Kaitlyn Dursley. Everyone else out?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you staying?"  
  
"For a few days. The friends I usually stay with are out of the country at the moment. Had lunch yet?" He shook his head. "Come on, I'll make something up." He followed her into the kitchen slowly, watching her every move. She'd gotten her parents letter saying he attended a school for criminal children but didn't believe it for a second. Unlike her baby brother she remembered her Aunt and Uncle, and they were fond memories. Once she'd been old enough she'd started digging into their world. Time to see if her suspicions were true.  
  
"So how's school, Hogwarts, isn't it?" She watched him freeze from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I... How do you know?"  
  
"Unlike Dudley I remember Aunt Lily and Uncle James though I only met them a few times. Mum had a box with some of your Mum's stuff in the attic, till she caught me looking. So, you're a wizard?"  
  
"In training." He waited for a typical Dursley explosion but it didn't happen.  
  
"Cool. Bet you hate coming back here for the summer." He watched her curiously. "Expecting me to yell or something? Maybe call you a freak?" His jaw dropped slightly. "Relax and try to ignore the rest of the family, their just ignorant bigots. She ruffled his hair affectionately and handed him a sandwich. "So, tell me about yourself." With that invite he was off.  
  
"BOY! Get down here or miss your train!"  
  
"It's ok Dad, I'll drop him off. I need to go to London for some stuff anyway." Kat said, emerging from the guestroom.  
  
"Fine, just get him out of here!" She grinned at Harry and helped him get his stuff to her car. The two hadn't talked much over the past two weeks, her parents kept him too busy and if she tried to help simply assigned him more chores.  
  
"Glad to be leaving?"  
  
"Yeah. When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow, but since I'm spending the day in the city it shouldn't be too bad."  
  
"Will I see you again?"  
  
"Course you will, don't know when but we'll see each other. You can always write me."  
  
"Thanks, I will." she parked at the station and helped him with his trunk.  
  
"Think I'll meet any of your friends?"  
  
"Maybe." Harry looked around and grinned as he saw a group of familiar redheads. "Come on!" She followed him through the station to the barrier. "Ron!"  
  
"Harry! Wish you could have come to the Burrow this year. Who's this?"  
  
"Ron this is my eldest cousin Kaitlyn. Kat this is the Weasley family. Ron's my best friend."  
  
"It's nice to meet you all."  
  
"A pleasure dear, I'm Molly, this is my husband Arthur."  
  
"Didn't know the muggles had a daughter." Arthur commented.  
  
"I don't live at home, haven't since I was pretty little. I've been visiting the last fortnight. You right from here Harry?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Thanks Kat."  
  
"No problem. Look after yourself, stay out of trouble and don't forget to write!" She hugged him and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this last chapter. Harry Potter does not belong to me! So don't bother suing me, you wouldn't get much anyway. It belongs to the wonderful author who created it. Kat is mine, as are anyone else you don't recognise. This is set during Harry's sixth year and may be AU if I decide to ignore the fact that Sirius died. I really wish she hadn't killed him! I know I said I'd only continue if I got 10 reviews but that was because I didn't expect to get any and just randomly picked a number! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, it means a lot that you took time to read this! In answer to some of the questions asked. No, Kat is not a witch, though she could pass as one if she wanted too. As for her and Sev, you'll have to wait and see! Does anyone know how long the Dursley's were married before having Dudley so I can give her an appropriate age. Please let me know. On with the story!  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry followed Ro onto the train where they found Hermione already waiting in an empty compartment. They quickly sowed their trunks and sat down.  
"Hello Harry. Was your summer alright?" "It was fine, I think Mad Eye and the others gave them a good scare. Last two weeks were brilliant! Turns out Dudley isn't an only child, he's got an older sister. She left when I was three. She's great! Her name's Kaitlyn, Kat for short, she remembers my parents and she doesn't hate magic. She even said I can owl her if I want!" "That's great Harry! It's good that you had someone to talk too." "Yeah. What about you? How was America?" "Great! We spent a lot of time just wandering around, sightseeing. I got you both something, it's in my trunk so I'll give them to you tonight." They stopped talking as the food trolley came by and Ron and Harry bought some sweets.  
"Who do think'll be the new DADA Professor?" Harry asked.  
"Who cares, as long as it's not Umbridge or Snape." "Ron, Professor Snape isn't that bad, you should know that." "Hermione he's an evil git! How can you defend him?" "He's not as bad as Umbridge." "Hermione's right Ron, just drop it ok." "Maybe Professor Lupin will come back or even the real Moody." "It's not Lupin, I asked him over the summer. He's busy with work for Dumbledore." They stopped talking as the compartment door slid open to reveal Malfoy and his goons.  
"Still here Potter? Dark Lord will get you soon enough." "Get lost Malfoy." "I wasn't talking to you Mudblood." "Leave her alone you stupid ferret." "Watch it Weasel. Can't hide behind Potter forever." "Just get out Malfoy, you've had your say now go." "Why should I Potter? You don't scare me." "Funny, don't remember what happened on the way home last year?" Harry smirked slightly, putting Malfoy off. Thanks to his time with Kat he had decided to let a little more of his Slytherin side out this year. No more being the nice little pawn for everyone. He kept his gaze locked with Malfoy's, smirk in place. The three Slytherins left without another word.  
"Way to go mate. Did you see the look on Malfoy's face?" Ron was grinning at him.  
"It's not funny Ron. If Malfoy tells a teacher what happened we could all get in a lot of trouble." "He won't. You saw him leave, he's too scared." The rest of the trip passed in peace with a few members of the DA showing up to see if it would be continued. Harry told them it would depend on the new teacher and Dumbledore, he didn't want to go behind the Headmasters back again.  
The three friends strained to see the teachers table through the crowd as they entered the Great Hall. They quickly found their seats, exchanging greetings with their Housemates.  
"There's an empty seat between Dumbledore and Snape but no new teacher. Reckon no one wanted the job?" "Someone has to teach it. Maybe they'll all teach a lass or something." "The new teacher is probably just running late, perhaps a last minute appointment." They quieted as the Sorting began. There seemed to be more first years then ever. After last year Fudge hd been forced to admit the return of Voldemort, nearly causing a panic. While some parents had pulled their children out of school to keep them close many parents were glad to send their first years to Hogwarts. After all, Dumbledore was the only wizard You Know Who feared. They waited as Dumbledore stood to give his speech.  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am sure you will all be happy to hear that the changes Professor Umbridge initiated last year are no longer in effect. Mr. Filch has asked me to once again remid you that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes. Also, the list of banned objects has grown to include products from two certain former students. May I also remind you that the Forbidden Forrest is just that, forbidden. Finally, you may have noticed the empty seat. This years Defence teacher will be arriving later this evening or early tommorrow. Please make every effort to make Professor Jordan welcome as this is her first teaching post. Now, tuck in." 


End file.
